


Partners AU

by Johandroid



Series: REVERSE AU - Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank (HK800), Connor may be OOC, Connor was adopted by Amanda Stern and has her last name, Detective Connor, Drunk Connor, M/M, humor?, reverse au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: Based on the chapter when Connor introduces himself to Hank in Jimmy’s Bar except reverse!Hank is the HK800 model, sent by CyberLife! Stern and determined to complete his mission!Connor is a Detective, hardworking and dedicated - however, not while drunk!Let’s see where this goes...





	Partners AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this fic to read it, I greatly appreciate it!  
> I hope you enjoy reading 

** NEW MISSION **

FIND DETECTIVE CONNOR STERN

 

Pink and blue flashing lights illuminated the busy nightclub Hank was about to enter, in his search for the young detective. 

There was a line of people outside, indicating the club was currently at limited capacity, likely about to make his job harder. Hank moved past the line to approach the bouncer. Like most bouncers now, this one was an Android. They’d become popular, as they could scan faces and see who was underage in the blink of an eye. Hank connected his arm with the bouncer’s, transmitting his business there through the unspoken conversation.

When looking for the detective at the police station, an officer had suggested checking nearby nightclubs, as the detective was known for going clubbing occasionally, so here Hank was now.

Hank entered the club and was immediately bombarded with the stench of alcohol and sweat. Music poured from speakers around the place, and Hank was almost tempted to lower the volume on them. The dynamics were almost too loud to be healthy for human ears.

He scanned faces as he passed them, young men, of course, those who had a possibility of being Connor Stern.

Most of the faces he’d scanned were either college students, or, at some point, drug dealers - that being their only criminal record.

The dancefloor was swarmed with frisky, drunk youths, and Hank didn’t like the idea of searching through it, but due to his lack of luck in finding him elsewhere, it seemed the Android had no choice.

He moved through the ocean of bodies that bumped against his own as Hank began scanning as many faces at a time as possible. He had scanned exactly 36 faces until finally coming across who he was looking for.

 

DETECTIVE CONNOR STERN

\- Born 3/17/2008 // Youngest officer to be promoted to detective of the decade.

\- Criminal Record: None

 

Hank watched the young, prestigious detective now, immensely intoxicated, grinding his body against two other drunk men.

”Detective Stern,” Hank said, attempting to speak above the loud music. “My name is Hank, I’m the Android sent by CyberLife.”

Connor looked at Hank, but continued to dance, his brown, sweaty curls bouncing along with him, clearly uninterested. Hank noticed him squint slightly and detected the need for vision correction - by the mark on the bridge of Connor’s nose, he usually wore glasses. 

“Whaddya want?” Connor asked, slurring his words however, looking amused by the Android in front of him. 

“You were assigned a case early this evening, a homicide involving a CyberLife Android,” Hank stated, noting a reluctance in Connor’s face. “In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialised model to assist investigators.”

The young detective smirked, looking Hank up and down. “ _You’re_ a specialised model?” he asked, giggling slightly.

”M’not going anywhere, tin can.”

”My instructions stipulate that I must accompany you to the crime scene, detective,” Hank informed, beginning to grow impatient.

“I don’t care about your instructions, leave me alone!”

Hank thought for a moment. He considered the fact that Connor’s attitude was only a consequence of the alcohol, so he headed to the bar, leaving Connor, and ordered a cup of water, to sober him up at least a little. 

He returned to the detective.

“Drink,” Hank said firmly, motioning towards the cup of water. Connor smiled drunkly at Hank. “You’re not my _dad_.” 

“Detective, you’re drunk,” Hank tried again. “Drink this, please.”

”Get outta here, robocop!” Connor said, annoyance evident in his voice.

Hank’s only other option was to be aggressive to put his point across. _Great_.

The Android grasped on to Connor’s wrist, tugging him out of the swarm of people and out of the club itself.

”Let gooo-!” Connor whined, attempting to pull away from the Android’s forceful grip, but to no avail, Hank was too strong.

Hank stopped outside the nightclub.

”What are y–,”

The Android then chucked the water over Connor’s face, interupting the detective before he could finish, instead inititating a gasp.

For the first time the whole evening, Connor was speechless. He panted as he stared in disbelief at the HK800 model in front of him.

”We have a job to do, detective,” Hank stated calmly, as if he hadn’t just drenched Connor in water. “I’m not going to wait until _you_ feel like working.”

”Who..” Connor stammered. “Who do you think you are?!”

”My name is Hank and I am the Android sent by CyberLife,” Hank repeated from earlier. “And I am your new partner.”

Connor ran his hand through his hair and wiped what water he could off his face. “..partner..?” he muttered under his breath, scoffing at the word.

Hank watched and detected that the detective was sobering up. 

”Earlier..” Connor then said, after a moment of silence. He looked up at Hank, a newly founded interest in his voice. “Did you say homicide?”

Hank looked back, almost amused.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, I’m sorry! I’ve been in an awful slump recently, but I really hope you enjoyed this fic!   
> I’m hoping to write more fics based on Detective Connor and Android Hank!   
> I love kudos and comments, so I’d be delighted if you leave any!
> 
> If you’d like, you can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! (@johandr0id on both)   
> I’d love to make friends or you can recommend fic ideas!


End file.
